Deal
by CIELOVONGOLA
Summary: After seeing his mother and father die and his brother taken away from him by a demon. Giotto swore that he will take revenge on the demon and get his brother back. Byakuran on the other hand wishes for the siblings to fight each other and be the cause of the destruction of the Vongola!
1. Stolen

I don't own KHR!

* * *

"Okaa-san…" Thunders echoed the dark grey sky as a blond boy no older than seven stared at the scene in front of his eyes.

"Giotto…cough…take…Tsuna and…run." His mother, his beautiful mother coughed blood as she spoke which seems to be hard to her. She was pinned on the wall with knives piercing on her hands and there was a sword stabbed on the middle of her chest and there was something drawn on it which looks like a star.

"W-What happened…?" His voice trembled as he run to pull out the sword out of her mother's body. He continued pulling the other knives away from her hands but she stopped him.

"Don't…I tried using the blade to him but it didn't work. He's too strong…" Her voice was quite faint for him to hear but he understood what her mother has just said. "Use the…sword to…kill him." The words sank into his brain like it was acid burning and melting his mind. "I love…you always…"

"Okaa-san?" He said as he noticed the sudden silence. "Okaa-san!" He shook the body on the floor. He didn't receive a reply. "I love you too." His voice quivered as he closed the eyes of her mother with his hands.

He stood up and grabbed the blade which was still dripping blood that belongs to his mother. Where is his dad? For some reason that didn't matter, he ran upstairs to look for his little brother who was only three years younger than him.

THUD!

A lifeless body appeared in front of him as he opened the nursery room which was his brother's room. He looked at the body and his eyes went round like saucers "Otou-san…" The seen was horrifying as he saw that the body was unattached to the head.

"Ahahahaha!" He heard someone laughed from the other side of the room. "Iemitsu was too stupid to think that he can capture and send me back to hell." He looked up to see amethyst eyes looking at him paired with a foxy grin.

"W-Who are y-you?" Giotto glared at the man with white hair and amethyst eyes. He tried to sound like he was not in fear but failed as he stuttered and eventually his voice cracked up.

"Byakuran. And you might be Giotto, the next heir to the Vongola Family I guess?" The man's grin spread wider across his face. "To tell you honestly I hate them, they tried to kill me and trap me but they can't they are just stupid mortals."

He looked at Giotto's sky blue eyes and fined them irritating. "I hate your eyes; they look like the Primo's eyes, your stupid great grandfather who trapped me to a vast space. Eventually after 400 years of being locked up I escaped and now here I am kicking and alive with a new and younger body." He laughed as the thunders boomed.

"So now where are we? Ah yes little Tsunayoshi ~" He hummed as he forcibly pulled a brown haired child who was trembling on the other corner. "Come now, I will make you king if you come with me." He cooed as he raised Tsuna into the air with only holding his wrist which could break any second.

"Noo! Let go. Let go! I hate you, hate you! Gio-nii! I want Gio-nii!" He cried as he started to kick his feet and struggle from the hands of the man. "I want Gio-nii!"

"I love you too Tsunayoshi!" The man said as forcibly kissed the kid on the lips.

"Let go of him!" Giotto said as he ran to Byakuran with the sword on his hands. He was disgusted at what the man is doing at his innocent brother. He was about to swing the sword but even before he can even touch the man he was harshly thrown on the other side of the room!

THUD!

"AHH!" He howled in pain as his back collided with the wall. His surroundings were fuzzy since it looks like he also hit his head hard.

He saw Byakuran still kissing his five years-old little brother whose cry and whimpers were blocked by the said man and tears were falling on the edge of his closed eyes. He cut off the kiss leaving Tsuna trembling and panting. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He exclaimed and licked his lower lip.

He let go of Tsuna and dropped him gently on the floor. Automatically, Tsuna ran away from Byakuran and went to his brother but carelessly almost tripping. He hugged his brother who is only half conscious during that time due to the impact.

"Gio-nii wake up, wake up!" He brutally shakes his brother's body and gripped on his clothes tightly as possible.

"Sigh…" Byakuran exhaled sharply and looked at the cute boy who was still waking up his brother. 400 years ago, this was the same scene he saw; the Primo's lover rushed on his side and abruptly shakes him. She sacrificed her life in order to seal him. It looks like history is repeating itself.

"Tsunayuki…" He mumbled. A small crying sound snapped him from his flashbacks. He then remembered what he was about to do. He saw the knife Iemitsu's headless corpse was holding a knife and he took it yanking away the hand. "Ouch…" He grumbled as he sliced a big wound on his palms and the blood was gushing out from it.

Tsuna heard the man who was giving him smooches awhile ago (I love calling it smooches!) He was abruptly taken away from his big brother again. "Gio-nii!" He shouted as he was raised into the air by his collar.

Byakuran pressed hi bloody palm on Tsuna's lips. "Drink." He commanded.

"Don't wanna…" Tsuna mumbled as he closed his lips to avoid tasting the rusty liquid. Byakuran frowned at that.

"I'm offering you power and you will be my king, we will rule the world." Byakuran said as he rubbed the tears on the other's eyes with his index finger. He then noticed that the blood was dripping on his fingers. If he can't make Tsuna drink his blood why not-

"S-Stop…!" He heard a voice and looked to see that Giotto was now trying to stand up. Oh, he almost forgot about mini Primo. "You don't know how to quit do you?"

"Nii-san!" Tsuna suddenly opened his mouth in delight and Byakuran found his way. He placed his bloody finger inside Tsuna's mouth and the blood met the little boy's tongue.

"Stop!" Giotto shouted and tried to attack the man but he failed as he was slammed back to the wall only his neck was caught by the demon's invisible power. He looked at his brother and saw that fainted. At first he thought that he got poisoned but then it was maybe because he ran out of air since he got suffocated. "W-What did you…do?!" He choked.

"Oh?" Byakuran said interested at the curiosity the young boy. "Shared him some of my blood so now he is almost like me…I will make him my king of my future army." Byakuran laughed in amusement as blue eyes glared at him.

He noticed that those blue eyes were slightly turning orange. "Damn." He growled. He can feel the aura of the boy growing fiercer and fiercer at the moment.

'I better leave now before things get worse' He thought. 'Might as well bring this sweet thing, he reminds me of Tsunayuki'

"You have a very, very strong power inside you that was passed from generation to generation!" Byakuran said as he placed Tsuna's unconscious body on his shoulder. "Your heavenly flames came from your ancestor who is an archangel, Michael." He glared at the blond. "But your mother…let's just say that you and your brother are the most powerful children born in this era."

"W-What do you mean…?" Giotto croaked, his vision was starting to fade. He tried to reach his brother and his eyes began to create tears in the corner of his eyes. 'So close…but too far.'

"You'll see in the future." Those were the last word Giotto heard before he closed his eyes in tiredness and pain, he saw his little brother's face one last time before he fainted.

* * *

"Ah…well that was fast…" Byakuran murmured as he dropped Giotto on the ground. He poked the little blonde's cheeks to see if he was still conscious but there was no sign of movements he stopped. He adjusted Tsuna's body so he could carry him bridal style.

"So cute…"

Byakuran transported outside of the house and at the same time the police arrived.

* * *

The night sky was filled with lightning and the thunders boomed outside. Reborn was annoyed by the fact that he can't sleep.

He heard a squeak that came outside his room. He immediately stood up and reached out his gun that was loaded with bullets blessed by holy water.

Quietly he opened the door and saw his cute granddaughter standing outside of his room fumbling with a flashlight, shaking and it looks like she was scared.

"Grandpa, can I sleep with you?" Her blue eyes looked at him and all he could do there on his spot was sighing in awe. He would be a bad granddad if he refused his cute Yuni-chan.

"Ok fine, come here." He said as he touched her shoulders only to find another hands touching it.

"Hello there comrade." A deep chuckle escaped from the other participant of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reborn said as he glared at the man who was smiling at him with his foxy grin.

"Oh that was a bit rude of you Reborn-chan." He smiled as he shoves Yuni on Reborn's lean arms. The little girl cried and buried her nose on his shoulders. "After I gave you the extra twenty years of your life."

"You tricked me during that time!" Reborn snarled. "You tricked me Byakuran."

"Well enough of this reunion I came to ask you a favor." Byakuran said as he took a seat on the nearby couch. Now how did he get there? Well he transported as usual.

"How did you find us?" Reborn asked as he glared at the smiling demon.

"Well, it's not that hard to find you considering that you have a contract with me, I will always find you." He answered with a bored tone as he started to play with a ping-pong ball that was humbly lying on the floor.

"So…why did you come here?" Reborn said as he ushered Yuni to stay inside her room and put lots of salt on the floor of her door and close the windows.

"Oh, about that I brought here a little brat." He snapped his fingers and a little boy who is in the same age as Yuni appeared and was sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"Who is this?" He said as Byakuran gave him the boy and he looked at it to find it adorable.

"My son." Byakuran replied.

"He's too cute to be a demon's spawn especially from the likes of you." Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Ouch that hurts." Byakuran faked to be in pain. "Not really my son but…he got my blood."

"Let me guess, you made him drink it and you killed his parents or family, whatever."

"Yeah…He's a descendant of Vongola Primo." Byakuran said as he smirked on how Reborn gaped at the child.

"Why did you kidnap him?" Reborn replied. "His clan needs him and yet you did this?"

"Well, after four hundred years being trapped by the Primo, I decided to have a little revenge." The white haired man said as he caressed the youth's sleeping face. "I got bored so I thought what if I raise my own army of psychic kids and get revenge to the Vongola Hunters."

"This kid here is one of your tools then?"

"Well, not tool, he's my little king and he will be the cause of his own clan's destruction."

"Is he the only child?" Reborn questioned.

"Nope there are two of them, one looks like mini Primo." Byakuran chuckled at the hitman's curiosity. 'An this one looks like Tsunayuki.' He mentally said.

"So what do you want me to do with him? Use his Psychic powers to do my laundry or something?"

"Raise him, teach him everything there is to know about being a hunter and when he turns fifteen I will get him and he will be my king." Byakuran stated.

"So what is this like Sleeping Beauty, that if she turns eighteen or whatever her age is, she will prick on her fucking fingers on a spindle and fall into a deep sleep? He's the princess and you are the spindle."

"You are watching too many princess movies Reborn-chan." Byakuran hummed. "Well okay something like that but it won't cause him to be asleep, he will only be a full blood demon."

"You are terrible. What's the name of this squirt?" Reborn asked as he laid the boy on his bed.

"Tsunayoshi Vongola. But you can change his name, just make it cute." Byakuran replied. "And also I erased some of his memories."

"Ugh…" Giotto muttered as his eyes opened only to see light that can almost blind him.

"Ah Giotto-kun good thing you are awake." He heard a voice which was familiar.

"Grandpa?" He said as his eyes adjusted on the lights. He saw the Vongola Nono's old face with a frown.

"Where's…Tsuna?" He asked. Timoteo shook his head in disapproval with a sad expression on his face.

"We can't find him. He's not there." He replied. "Say, Giotto-kun what happened?"

"Byakuran took him…"

* * *

AHHHHHHH! I miss writing! Sorry if this story is shitty but I did my best! (._.)

( '3' ) But anyway I'm doing this thing seriously unlike my other story entitled: Hunting. It's based from the series, Supernatural!

Well I kind of also based this story from the series (I fucking suck!) Well I only write the Hunting! for fun and all but I'll make this story way more serious and whatever!


	2. Lie

I don't own KHR

* * *

Eh? You guys like this story that much? Well thank you for reading it even though I have no idea what will come for the next chapter. To be honest I don't have a plot yet, wrong, I have not yet thought about it yet because…I'm too lazy to do it! Besides its summer I don't like my brain getting smashed up into pieces!

I made Byakuran a pedo because… \( =3=)/ it fits his personality. Anyway I've been reading UsUk doujins and it always makes me cry \(Q^Q \)…It's so hot that my brain is frying up and I hang out too much in facebook…

Ok…I'm saying unrelated things so we should just proceed to the story! \( -_-)/

* * *

"WAAAH!" A young brunet shouted as he dodged a red bullet that almost hit his cheeks. "Reborn-jiji don't…Waah!"

BANG!

"Shut up! You are in the middle of training!" Reborn shouted as he fired a shot. BANG! "How can you defeat the Vongola if you are a wimp?"

"Vongola…?" Tsuna's eyes suddenly turned red in anger as he slashed the coming bullet with a blade.

"Now you are getting serious." Reborn smirked as he pulled out a second gun and fired the two guns simultaneously.

BANG! BANG!

Tsuna dodged it and made his way to attack the old man as he continuously dodge the bullets and slice them. "Vongola…I hate them…" He murmured under his breathe.

Reborn smirked as he also made his way to the brunet, dropped his guns as if it was the most useless weapon ever and took out a knife of his own.

"Tell me why do you hate the Vongola so much?" Reborn asked as he dodge the blade that barely touched his forehead.

"Because…they tried to kill me!" Tsuna shouted angrily. Reborn frowned and he felt that the guilt was slowly swallowing him up.

"And because…they killed my family!" He shouted as he tried to slash Reborn's throat but failed as his eyes turned into brown chocolate orbs.

"Too soft…" Reborn muttered as he swatted the blade that was pointed on his throat away from the owner. "You will die if you are this weak!" He exclaimed as he took hold of Tsuna's neck and pinned him on the ground.

CLAP! CLAP!

They whipped their heads to look at the guy who was clapping only to see amethyst eyes staring at them with amusement.

"Oi Reborn-chan…you should not hurt my Tsu-chan like that!" Byakuran whined as he shoves Reborn playfully on the ground as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Tsu-chan how old are you again?" Byakuran asked as he helped the little guy to stand up. "Because I'm too old to remember…"

"Hm…I'm ten already Byakuran!" Tsuna replied as Byakuran kneeled in front of him.

"Good boy." Byakuran smiled and patted his fluffy hair like a dog. "I think you should have a haircut."

"Eh…Don't want to!" Tsuna whined as he tried to run away but Reborn grabbed him by his collar.

"He's right squirt you really should have a hair cut because it looks like a sheep's wool although it's spiky." Reborn said.

"I don't want to! I like my hair already!" He whined as he tried to struggle again.

"But Tsu-chan if you let it grow you will look like a girl!" Although it would be cute… "And guys will try to ra-"

"Continue what you will say and you will be bathing in holy water." Reborn taunted as he dropped Tsuna on the ground and pulled out a bottle of holy water.

"Nah Reborn-chan I'm just kidding…" Byakuran said as he backed a little. "Ah look Tsu-chan is running away…" He pointed at the direction and saw Tsuna locked the door of the house.

"Oi come back here you squirt!"

* * *

"Baka G do I really have to stand up here?" A green boy cried as his legs trembled and tried to balance the red apple on his head.

"Yeah because if you don't I might hit your face." A read head replied as he positioned the bow and arrow on his hands and closed an eye.

"Um G I think you should not make Lampo your practice target." A boy wearing a yukata said as he tried to stop the red head.

"Asari shut up and it's easier this way so I might really hit the target." G replied.

"I think Lampo is your target not the apple." Another boy popped up and was holding boxing gloves.

"Shh…" G shushed them. He breathes heavily and concentrated on the apple. He let go of the apple and…

BINGO!

"Hah told ya I can do it!" G said as he slung his arm around the neck of Knuckle and Asari.

"Yeah but you should have not used Lampo as your target practice…" A blond replied.

"Waaaah! Giotto!" Lampo ran and hugged the older male. "G is bullying me!"

"Hai, hai!" Giotto gave one of his smiles and Lampo only buried his head on his shirt.

"Tsk…You are no fun!" G grumbled and scowled.

"Oi are you even listening to me!" they heard a voice outside the room. They took a peak and sweat dropped.

"Oh it's only pineapple shouting to mister anti-social!" G said.

"Hey Daemon what are you doing?" Giotto stepped out of the room and asked the pineapple.

"Insulting the skylark but he is freaking ignoring me!" Daemon exclaimed and waved his hands in front of Alaude's face.

"If these sheets were the states and you were miles away…" Alaude murmured. "I'd fold them end over end to bring you closer to me."

"Oi Alaude!" Giotto said as he pulled the earphones from Alaude's ear.

"What the heck are you doing…?" Alaude glared at them and took out a handcuff from his pocket.

"Dude…RUN!"

* * *

"WAAAAAH!" Tsuna shouted as he climbed to the stairs and reached the bathroom door. "Huff…they're gone…"

"Oi where the hell did that squirt went…?" He heard Reborn's voice from outside.

"Well that I can't guess…" Byakuran mumbled.

"Liar you have a freaking teleporting thingy!" Reborn shouted.

"Hai!" Byakuran saluted and disappeared.

"Wah…They're gone!" Tsuna sighed.

"Oi Tsuna nii-chan!" Someone poked him from behind.

"AAAH!" Tsuna shouted in shock. He whipped his head only to see Yuni wearing a bathrobe.

"Yuni-chan it's only you…" Tsuna sighed. " They are going to cut my hair!"

"That sounds bad." Yuni mumbled.

"Heck it sounds really bad Reborn will shave my head and I don't want to look like an ape!" Tsuna mumbled.

"Well I can cut your hair for you." Yuni replied with a smile.

"And?" Tsuna replied. "I know you Yuni you won't do anything without something in exchange."

Yuni smirked at him and it sent chills to Tsuna's spine. "Well…I want you to cross-dress for me!" Like grandfather like granddaughter… "And take a picture of you!"

"Eh I want that, I want that!" Byakuran suddenly popped out of nowhere! "Take a picture of the two of us!"

"Ok Byakuran-san!"

* * *

"Aaah! Alaude watch it!" Giotto ducked as a flying handcuff hit the vase.

"Stop whinning…This is training!" Knuckle shouted as he punched another handcuff.

"This is torture!" G shouted.

"I'm not one of you!" Lampo cried as he went under the sofa.

"Oi seaweed stop hiding!" Daemon said as he too dodged.

"This is fun!' Asari smiled.

"SHUT IT!" Daemon, G and Lampo shouted in unison.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

Ah I know it's short and all but I still have not yet thought about the plot…

* * *

Omake 1

"Ah Tsuna nii-chan wear this school uniform!" Yuni squealed as Tsuna wear the thing. "Wait…Byakuran-san do you think he should wear bra's and panties too?"

"Ah yes, here I bought one just in case!" Byakuran said as he handed a pink under wear! Hentai…

"Ehhhhhhh!"

…

"Grandpa look, look!" Yuni said as he showed Reborn Tsuna's…photo's.

"What the fuck…"

* * *

Omake 2

"Itai! My body hurts!" Giotto shouted as he flopped on his bed. He looked at the picture of his family and focused on Tsunayoshi's face.

"Hm…Tsuna is so cute…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes. "I wonder if it would be fine if I cross-dress him…When I retrieve him?"

"Okay Giotto that was gross…you are acting like gay…" Giotto mumbled. "But mom always dreamed of cross-dressing him…" He closed his eyes.

"Oh my…I'm acting like some dirty old man!"


	3. Normal

I don't own KHR!

* * *

"Hey Reborn…" Tsuna started.

"Hm?" That was only Reborn's respond.

"What does it feel to have a normal life?" Tsuna continued as he flipped on the pages of the magazine he was reading.

"Why so suddenly?" Reborn stopped polishing his guns.

"I'm just wondering…if the Vongola never killed my family...what life would I have now." Tsuna replied as he stopped flipping the pages and showed Reborn a picture of a family sitting on a couch watching T.V. "They are smiling and having fun as if monsters and demons don't exist in this world." Tsuna murmured.

"Then instead of traveling and killing you will just spend your time watching those crappy shows on T.V. Go to school and make friends. After graduating you look for a job, find a girl to kiss, marry her, create a bunch of babies and then the next thing you know you have grand children!" Reborn sighed as he catches his breath.

"Is that what you always wanted?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"What?"

" A normal family?" Tsuna looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah." Reborn said as he looked at the window. "I always wanted to have a normal family because ever since I am a child I have been hunting…Luce, God gave her to me, I saved her from a damn vampire, after that she joined the Arcobalenos."

"Who are the Arcobalenos?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh…it's a group that a certain man created there are eight of us including Luce." Reborn explained. "After a fight where almost we died, the eight of us separated our ways. Luce and I got married and we had a kid named Aria. I thought the hunting business was over, but Aria was only five years-old, Luce died when a demon possessed her and I have to teach my daughter the ways of hunting…."

"And after that what happened?" Tsuna said as he stared at Reborn.

"I raised her like how I was raised on my younger years. We have similarities and she also wanted to have a normal life and family." Reborn sighed again as he looked at Tsuna directly in the eyes. He noticed that the brunet's eyes were changing colors and it means that feelings were mixed inside his mind.

"She ran away from home when she turned fourteen and left me alone, she went to school and finished college and married this guy named Gamma. I thought that maybe she can have the life that I could never have so I never disturbed her. One day I heard a knock from my door and when I opened it I found my own daughter, almost bathing on her own blood and she was cradling a baby."

"That was Yuni right?"

"Yeah she told me to take care of her Yuni and at least let her have a normal life." Reborn said as he took his gun and continued polishing.

"What about her husband, Gamma?"

"He went missing and up until now I have no idea where the heck he is."

"Does Yuni know this story?"

"No, I never told her and up until now she's still have a normal life and you know that." Reborn stated. "It's better to let her wonder why she has to put salt on the closed door and windows than let her hunt."

"Ha you are right." Tsuna laughed sarcastically at himself. "I think after hearing your story it's impossible for me to have a normal life."

"Why is that?"

"Because…I'm a freak of nature." Tsuna stated. "Plus I have never been to school because Byakuran doesn't want me to go to one and I already know how to read, write, and do math and science and because you are my teacher." Yeah a sadist teacher.

"How old are you now?"

"Fourteen."

"Oh we can make fake papers so you can go to school."

"And how are you going to do that genius?"

"Did you ever wonder how I got my driver's license without taking a driving test?"

* * *

"Giotto, your teachers are complaining because you have been skipping your classes." Timoteo said as he showed Giotto a letter that came from the principal of his school. "Mind to explain why this letter arrived three days late?"

"Um…The mailman got into an accident?" Giotto guessed as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter.

BANG!

"It's because you paid the mailman to not deliver the letter." The ninth boss said as he laid his gun on the table.

"Yeah I paid him." Giotto said as he picked up the cancer stick and lighter from the floor.

"No smoking in my office young man." Nono said as he continued signing the piles of paperwork.

"Well even though I skip their classes I always appear during exam days and I always top so they can do nothing about it." Giotto replied and yawned.

"Yeah you always do excel but the other students might think that you are being unfair."

"Hah then they should do better." Giotto laughed and sat down on a chair. His feet are getting tired from standing.

"What are you exactly doing while you are skipping classes?" Nono asked.

"Well…hunting." He replied. "Caue you know even on the day they are son of bitches roaming around even in our school like shape shifters, vampires, werewolves etc."

"Giotto language."

"English, Japanese, Italian and a little bit of French. How about you?" Giotto smirked.

"Hm…English, Italian, French, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin and Korean." Nono laughed heartily.

"Anyway…Got any news about that asshole?" Giotto's mood change into a serious one.

"Well there are sightings that he was all over around the world. Actually he has a picture in Hawaii." Nono replied as he showed Giotto a picture of Byakuran wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with printed pink flowers and a flower necklace on his neck and he's eating parfait.

"Seriously what the hell is he doing with his life?" Giotto said as he looked at the other picture of Byakuran in Paris, London, Egypt and New York. "He's not seen with any fourteen year old kid or whatever?"

"Yeah apparently not I think he travels alone."

"Man if I ever caught him here in Sicily I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

"Tsunayoshi!" Byakuran bounced happily and hugged (tackled on the ground) the poor brunet. "I miss you mon lapin!"

"You have not only seen me in two days Byakuran." Tsuna said as he patted the white hair. "Where have you been by the way?"

"Oh lots of places! I went to Paris, in France!" He said as he took out a small figurine of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow thanks Byakuran I can add this to my collection!" Tsuna said as he examined the figurine. "And it's well painted!" (Author: I do collect toys and action figures if they are only well painted…)

"Here's another one a pyramid from Egypt and the Big Ben Clock tower in London!" Byakuran said as he keeps on showing souvenirs. "Oh look a ritual mask from Hawaii!"

"Hey Byakuran next time I want a replica of Buckingham Palace!"

"Sure! Ah Yuni-chan I also got different hats for you from London!"

"Ah thanks Byakuran-san!" Yuni smiled.

"And also I have post cards for you Reborn have you seen them already?" Byakuran asked and he looked at a scary looking Reborn.

"You idiot I have seen them and the next thing I knew from the last 48 hours that you were gone the mail box was full of post cards!" Byakuran covered his ear from the scolding of the old man.

"Eh but you should be happy because it just mean that I miss you all!"

"Yeah right and when I read your post cards they have things like '7:30 in the morning! Got to take a bath now!' or something like that! I'm not your freaking diary!" Reborn shouted.

"Eh but you keep them anyway Reborn." Tsuna said.

"It's because the post cards are beautiful damn it!" Reborn replied. Everyone laughed.

* * *

TSUNA

Hey maybe having a normal family might be boring sometimes! But having an extraordinary family like them…it's more than I can wish for!

* * *

Omake 1

"Then instead of traveling and killing you will just spend your time watching those crappy shows on T.V. Go to school and make friends. After graduating you look for a job, find a girl to kiss, marry her, create a bunch of babies and then the next thing you know you have grand children!" Reborn sighed as he catches his breath.

"Eh but Reborn what if I don't want to kiss a girl does that mean I won't be normal?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if I want to kiss a guy and not a girl? Is there a chance of us getting married and having babies?"

"Guys can't have babys!"

"Eh but Byakuran said that if we get married he will have sex with me and fu*k me and we will create babies."

"Do you even know what you are talking about?!" Reborn blushed.

"Nope and I have no idea what Byakuran was talking about. And what is sex?" Tsuna rambled a lot of question.

"I'm really going to kill Byakuran when he comes back!"

So instead of talking about normal life they talk about birds and bees the whole night until Byakuran comes…!

* * *

R&R

Hahaha I might turn this into an incest fic but I won't do it until I have your approvement people!

So would I turn this fic into and incest story?

Yes or No?


	4. Dreams

I don't own KHR!

"_Reborn…this stupid gown is so tight!" A brunet said as she walked down the stairways. "And these heels are killing my feet! Can't I just wear the normal boots we use for hunting?!" She whined._

"_Tsunayuki-hime we are going to a ball and it will only take like less than four hours." Reborn replied as he closed his pocket watch._

"_Four hours?!" She shouted._

"_Less than four hours." The old man wearing a top hat (Never imagined reborn wearing a top hat…) said as he looked at the caramel orbs._

"_Fine! But will you let me bring my boots just in case my feet hurt?" She asked switching to her…polite side._

"_Okay just this time." Reborn murmured._

"_Yay!"_

* * *

Ball (Whatever you want to call it but I prefer party!)

"_Waah this mansion is so big it's like a palace!" Tsuna said, flat amazed. "Though ours is bigger. Right Reborn?" She looked around only to find her companion talking to a bunch of 'lovely' ladies with too much make up (That was sarcasm)._

"_Looks like he is still a charmer for an older fellow." Someone whispered from her behind. "Don't' you think so?" A hand ghosted on her waist._

"_Well maybe your right." She replied as she elbowed the unknown guy. "And who might you be?" She asked as she stared on blue sky orbs. _

"_Ieyatsu Vongola." He replied as he took her right hand and kissed the top of it. "So what's' your name my lady?"_

"_You are one hell of a pervert." Tsuna smirked as she lightly slaps Ieyatsu's right cheek._

"_Feisty aren't we?" Ieyatsu returned the smirk as he suddenly pulled her near him, hands still on her hip. "Care for a dance?" he asked._

"_Sure." She answered._

"_Follow me then." He said as he walked out of the ball room. Tsunayuki followed him until he opened a big door. "Ladies first." Tsuna hated that phrase like heck._

"_You do know I'm not a whore but a noble right?" She asked after Ieyatsu closed the door. _

"_I know since I'm a fellow noble remember." He replied. "Besides this is where I do my dance lessons not my bedroom."_

"_But there is a couch." Tsuna replied as she blushed lightly. She heard Giotto sighed and looked at her with a red face._

"_Just so you know I'm still a virgin and the couch is where I rest after lessons." He looked away as he sat on the couch. "Well never expected my conversation to be like this with the first woman I got interested with." He murmured._

"_Tsunayuki-hime." Tsuna said as she sat down beside him._

"_What?" He looked up at her and saw the red color adorning her cute face. _

"_That's my name, Tsunayuki-hime." She looked at him. "And I do believe you invited me to a dance."_

"_Well then." Ieyatsu stood up and reached his hand on her. "Tsunayuki would you like to have a dance?"_

"_Of course." She said as she took his hand._

* * *

"Tsuna nii-chan wake up!" Yuni said as she slapped a paper fan on the brunet's sleeping face.

"Ouch!" Tsuna jolted as he felt the stinging pain on his left cheek. "What did you do that for?" He asked as he massaged the pain away.

"Tsuna-nii we are going to be late for class if you don't hurry up!" Yuni replied as she closed the door.

"I swear that she really got Reborn's genes!" Tsuna replied as he stood up. "Oh well another boring day at school!"

"Well today's dream is pretty weird." Tsuna thought as he brushed his teeth. "The girl looks like me?" He thought as he spit out the tooth paste from his mouth. "And the blonde guy looks like Giotto-nii." He rinsed the bubbles around his lips.

"Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked himself. "Where did I get that name?"

* * *

School

"Okay, class take your seat now!" A bald teacher said as he slides the door close." Today we have two new transfer students."

"Two new transfer student?" The class asked.

"Yep, okay kids you can come in now." The teacher shouted.

"I'm not a kid damn it!" ( Romano?) Said a silver head with emerald green eyes and skin as white as snow.

"Now, now Gokudera-chan calm down." A tall boy with raven hair and tanned skin said as he patted the head of the scowling boy.

"Shut up!"

"Now why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher sighed. Awe…good for them they have too much energy in the morning!

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" The raven teen said as he showed his toothy grin. (Fan girls squealing…)

"My name is Gokudera Hayato." The silver head scowled after saying his introduction. (Fan girls squealing loudly…)

"My Gokudera-chan!" Yamamoto smiled as he hugged the silver head tighter from the behind. (Yaoi Fan girls squealing in delight…oh-uh.)

"Well Yuni is too happy." Tsuna murmured as he looked at his so called sister and at the sky view from his window. "Who is Giotto-nii?" He said as he closed his eyes.

"_Noo! Let go, let go! I hate you, I hate you! Gio-nii! I want Gio-nii!"_

"_I want Gio-nii!"_

"Can I sit beside you?" Tsuna snapped out from his day dream. He looked up only to see Yamamoto Takeshi staring at him with a smile.

"Uh yeah sure." Tsuna smiled, a fake smile.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you are?" Yamamoto asked as he extended his hand.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna took the hand and shaked it.

"Oh and that's my boyfriend, Gokudera Hayato." He pointed at the silver head who was taking a seat on the front row.

"I heard." Not really.

"You know if he was human he would be blushing by now." Yamamoto laughed as he pulled the chair and sat on it.

"If he was human?" Tsuna gripped the silver blade on his pocket.

"I won't do that if I were you." He smiled and looked at Tsuna's caramel orbs (Caramel…). "I don't mind transforming into my other form if you took out that piece of silver. I'm allergic to it."

"How did you know?" Tsuna asked as he glared at the raven haired.

"The smell of guns is all over you." Yamamoto dropped his smile and returned the glare. "I hate hunters…They killed my tribe even though we did nothing wrong."

"Just what are you two?" Tsuna asked.

"A vampire and a werewolf."

* * *

Okay sorry for the long wait and um…I was on vacation (forced vacation) and also I just turned 14 so yeah. Anyways I have to thank the guys who reviewed right?

Pure Red Crane- Oh please be interested until to the end!

MoonlitBlues- I'm glad you liked it! and thanks for the good luck!

Drika. Veras- Your questions will be answered, just continue reading.

hollow michaelangelo- Do I have to greet you? Nah just kidding I mean we always so private message right and all just reply quickly and keep giving me ideas. BANG!

khr1410- well I'm not sure if it will be Giotto who will kick marshmallow's ass.

DemonIB- Yes and the answer to your question is in this chapter. See Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared and so will be the others.

gouenjixnatsuki: Of course I will keep on going for your sake!

KatoKimeka-chan- Thanks for the vote. But I'll still plan on the incest part.

Antlersmoon 18- Too bad the family ain't real so I Giotto have to destroy it.

Joey Bermuda Ketail" I will make more hilarious omake.

Omake

"Ieyatsu-kun..." Tsunayuki started.

"Ah...Hai?" Ieyatsu replied.

"You are not a good dancer."

"I-I know." Ieyatsu blushed.

"You keep on stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry!"


End file.
